


In Spring

by Chanel_Clouds



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanel_Clouds/pseuds/Chanel_Clouds
Summary: Come back to me, because spring was always our season.





	In Spring

The moment I met her, I knew she wasn’t the one for me. But still, I tried…

_I had too right?_

_It was all worth it right?_

She hid behind a mask; layers of secrets, never-ending lies. With a natural face that took four hours to perfect, and clothing so flashy my eyes couldn’t turn away. She made herself my princess and I stupidly almost made her  _my queen._ I always believed she was too good for me. So beautiful and raw, her face was like a trip to Etheria.

She was perfect.  
She was magnificent.  
_She was a fraud._

_**Fraud?** _

What?  
Was that right?  
Maybe…

_But that was all on me…_

She was the worst and I encouraged her.  
I did it for love, and all the stupid idiosyncrasies that came with it; she did it for a name.  
A name for me, a name for her; a name for us.

She’d lie, and I’d apologize.  
She’d roll her eyes and cry before she’d throw a tantrum… and what did I do? I’d fucking apologize!  
She’d grab a knife, start a fight then turn around and blame it all on me. And what the fuck did I do? I’d apologize all over again.

For the sake of love…  
For the sake of sanity…  
No, it was for my own selfishness.

_I encouraged her..._

Insecurity plagues her.  
When I was accused, I’d apologize.

We’d make up just because she was hot, and she’d run around the town trying to make me jealous.  
I drove her to the brink one night… so much so she grew desperate and crack her face.  
Black escaped from her eyes.  
As black as her heart.  
As black as my love.

I couldn’t stop it when my feelings got mixed.  
I loved her and I hated her.  
My brain refused to conceptualize.

_My Princess… my, my, what on earth have you done?_

I encouraged it, _now look at what you’ve become._

When she acted up, I refused to understand.  
When she’d try to make me jealous, I’d laugh.  
When she threatened to leave, I’d laugh

_I made her who she was._

_It was all me, I take blame… but._

You helped me remember that it wasn’t only I in the wrong  
That failed relationship wasn’t only on me.

Her ambition was a lie.  
Her pride was false.  
Her morals were plastic.  
Her life was but a dream.

A dream I couldn’t fit into.  
A dream I refused to fit into.  
When she finally wanted me, I wanted you…

_You..._

You?

Maybe.

I wanted love.  
She wanted life.  
She lived for the fame.  
I lived for a future.

She still calls…  
_I encourage it._

She… she said she hated me.  
She said she loved me.  
“Missed.. us”

She laughed at me,  
She called me a joke.  
She called me lost…

_Shame._

It took two drunken nights to realize that… she was right, I was lost.  
_But you saw me, right?_  
Finding my solution at the bottom of an aged Whisky bottle?  
_You found me, right?_

That’s right.  
**You did.**

_Do you remember?_

Thanks to you,  
I found what I was looking for…

_All thanks to you…_

 

So please, come back to me Blossom.  
It’s spring and I miss you.  
_It’s spring and I want you._

_So will you please pick up the phone?_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but I felt like this had to be written. I hope you liked this different style of writing. Thanks for reading!


End file.
